Wo ist dein Lächeln hin?
by kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: Der Brief einer Mutter an ihren Sohn....


Ein Brief-Oneshot, den ich vor einiger Zeit geschrieben hab...ich finde das Thema der ff eignet sich dafür besonders gut...aber lest selbst! :)

Nix mir, außer die Idee! :)

--

Alles um mich herum ist dunkel

Alles um mich herum ist dunkel.

Die Kerze neben mir ist das Einzige, das den Raum erhellt.

Lange sitze ich vor dem Stück Pergament und starre es an.

Eine einzelne Träne tropft darauf und versickert binnen Sekunden wieder.

Mit zittriger Hand nehme ich Feder und Tinte zur Hand und beginne zu schreiben:

Mein lieber Sohn,

Ich weiß nicht, wo du zurzeit bist, aber ich hoffe, es geht dir gut.

Ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, weil ich dir einige Dinge sagen muss, die ich nie ausgesprochen habe. Und nun habe ich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu, weil wir uns nicht wieder sehen werden. Du hast es so gewollt und ich verstehe dich gut.

Ich weiß noch genau, wie du als kleiner Junge immer auf meinem Schoß gesessen bist und ich dir Geschichten erzählt habe. Geschichten über unsere Familie, über berühmte Zauberer, und über Hogwarts, wo du eines Tages hingehen würdest.

Du warst so fröhlich, und hast immer mit meinen Haaren gespielt, wenn sie dein Gesicht berührt haben. Irgendwann bist du in meinen Armen eingeschlafen und hast dabei gelächelt.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an die Melodie erinnern kannst, die ich dir immer vorgesummt habe. Ich höre sie immer noch, wenn ich die Augen schließe.

Wenn dein Vater nicht zu Hause war, hast du manchmal seinen Stock genommen und bist damit durchs Zimmer stolziert. Das Bild ist so klar vor meinen Augen. Wir haben immer zusammen gelacht. Wo ist dein Lächeln hin?

Kurz bevor du nach Hogwarts kamst, hat dein Vater dich darin unterrichtet, wie man sich als Malfoy zu benehmen hat. Man muss seine Gefühle verstecken, darf keine Schwäche zeigen und immer aufrecht durchs Leben gehen. Ich habe dieselben Worte von deinem Großvater gehört, als ich deinen Vater heiratete. Ich wünschte, er hätte geschwiegen.

Dann war es soweit. Deine Zeit in Hogwarts würde beginnen. Du hörtest auf deinen Vater, und wurdest in der Schule zu dem, der du sein solltest. Ein starker, stolzer Junge. Doch wenn du zu Hause warst, warst du immer noch der fröhliche, liebe Junge, den ich so sehr liebe. Unbeschwert hast du draußen Quidditch gespielt, ich habe dir vom Fenster aus zugesehen und gelächelt.

Doch mit der Zeit wurdest du mehr und mehr wie dein Vater, den du immer so verehrt hast. Nicht einmal mehr in den Ferien konntest du den Malfoy in dir ablegen. Immer seltener habe ich dich lächeln sehen. Du wurdest ernster, nachdenklicher und stiller. Nie hast du mit mir geredet, anfangs habe ich nicht verstanden warum. Jetzt tu ich es.

Langsam wuchst du zu einem jungen Mann heran, dein 6. Schuljahr kam. Wie gerne würde ich es rückgängig machen. Du erhieltst einen Auftrag, der den Grundstein für dein späteres Leben legen sollte. Ich weiß noch genau, wie stolz du warst. Voller Elan schrittst du an die Aufgabe heran und machtest Pläne. Doch mit der Zeit wurdest du immer apathischer, warst den ganzen Tag in deinem Zimmer. Und eines Tages, ich weiß es, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre, habe ich dich weinen gehört. Du warst verzweifelt, hoffnungslos und schwach. Ich habe versucht, dir zu helfen, doch du ließt keinen an dich ran. Du warst gebrochen, der fröhliche Junge von damals hatte deinen Körper endgültig verlassen. Mein Sohn hatte mich verlassen.

Eltern machen Fehler, das ist mir bewusst.

Doch dein Vater und ich sind zu weit gegangen.

Wir haben den schlimmsten Fehler unseres Lebens gemacht, indem wir dich zerstört haben.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dein Gesicht nie wieder sehen werde.

Wie gerne würde ich dich noch einmal lachen sehen.

Dir eine Geschichte vorlesen.

Alles noch einmal zurückspulen.

Wieder den kleinen Jungen vor mir sehen, der so fröhlich und unbeschwert war.

Was haben wir aus dir gemacht?

Ich würde mein Leben geben, um deines zu reparieren.

Doch es ist zu spät. Zu spät, um umzukehren.

Die Zeit ist gegen uns.

Mein kleiner Drache, es tut mir Leid!

Deine, dich liebende Mutter

--

kommis bitte! :)


End file.
